1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to notebook computers, and particularly to a notebook computer with button locking function.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, notebook computers are extensively used in various environments due to their portable properties. More and more users use notebook computers at home to view web pages, speculate in the stock market, and watch TV or movies. Accidental pushing of buttons may occur such as when there are kids at home, and they push buttons on a notebook out of curiosity, possibly causing data loss.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a notebook computer with a button locking function.